


I'm on my way to hell

by Tigi



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Viloence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigi/pseuds/Tigi
Summary: He was running, heart racing and hand out stretched.He was too late.Before his eyes he saw the man he hated stretch his hand carelessly out and point at her.It was such a careless gesture that it made him incredibly angry.The way he moved was as casual as if he was somone showing the way.He was killing someone.That wasn't how I expected to die, she thought while she saw her husband reaching put for her in an attempt to save her life.He was too late.A part of her was angry at him, because his job was killing her.The next thingh she knew was....pain.In agony she threw her head back and screamed, partly anger, partly pain.This wasn't how it was supposed to be....I am too young....I have a child....There...Is..So..Much...To...Do....Not yet....Oh why?Can't it wait?It's too late...
Relationships: Skulduggery Pleasant & Hopeless





	I'm on my way to hell

He was running, heart racing and hand out stretched.  
He was too late.

Before his eyes he saw the man he hated stretch his hand carelessly out and point at her.  
It was such a careless gesture that it made him incredibly angry.  
The way he moved was as casual as if he was somone showing the way.  
He was killing somone.

Her eyes met his and there was anger in them too.  
She didn't wanted to die, but she had known that there was a risk, after all she was a soldier too.

That wasn't how I expected to die, she thought while she saw her husband reaching put for her in an attempt to save her life.  
He was too late.  
A part of her was angry at him, because his job was killing her.  
Ahe always had expected to die because of somethingh she had done, notsomethingh he did.  
But that's what you are in for, when you marry somone she realised.  
She smiled at him briefly and instantly wondered if he ever saw it.

The next thingh she knew was....pain.  
In agony she threw her head back and screamed, partly anger, partly pain.  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be....  
I am too young....  
I have a child....  
There...  
Is..  
So..  
Much...  
To...  
Do....  
Not yet....  
Oh why?  
Can't it wait?  
It's too late...

The pain was overwhelming.  
The pain was everything.  
It was almost as if every sense she had was concentrating on the pain.  
Seeing was pain.  
Smelling was pain.  
Hearing was pain.  
Touching was pain.  
Breathing was pain.  
Everything was pain.  
Then nothingh was anymore.  
Evruthingh faded away....  
The pain began to numb.

Not yet....  
Please....  
Just a littel more time....

But if there was a god she or he ignored her.  
She died.

As soon as her screams faded until they died with her it was her husbands scream that filled the air.  
Hers had been full of physical pain his was the cry of a person that just lost the person they loved.

,,Don't worry, you will soon be all together."assured the man with the red hand him then he raised the dagger.

,,No, please I begged you I will do....everything."said the man while be started to approach them.  
The man with the red hand simply pressed the dagger harder against the littel child troath.  
He couldn't help but smile.  
It had taken him so long, but in the end....he had won.  
This was his moment of triumph.  
After all you have done, the red handed man thought.  
After all the resistance....  
All the trouble....  
This is your punishment....

Tge man fall to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes over his cheeks.  
,,Please, kill me....just let her go.....she's innocent."pleaded the broken man.  
I broke him, the red handed man realised with pride.  
It's my work.

,,I agree she is innocent."replied the red handed man reasonably and nodded.

,,Yes...please."said the man smiling unbelieving that his daughter would live.

That was when the red handed man cut the littel child troath.  
In an instant the blood began to spill out of the child's teeth and started to soak the red handed man's shirt.

The man screamed again this time he sounded conpletly hopeless and broken.  
With struggle the man got up and starred at the killer.  
,,You lied."he said.

,,No, I didn't."replied the killer ,,She is innocent....but that never meant I wouldn't kill her."

,,You aren't innocent."replied the broken man ,,and I will kill you."

,,Try."replied the killer with a grin.

For a second the man was completly frozen.  
Shock, guessed the killer.

Then he snatched somethingh of the table and attacked the killer furiously.  
The killer let the child drop to the floor and simply dodged the attack.  
After that his attacker stumbled and then fall down on the ground.

,,I guess I have won."replied the killer smugly and nudged the other man with his foot.  
But his opponent was already soundly asleep on the floor.  
With a sigh the killer grapped the man and dragged his victim out of the room, while he avoided to look at the corpse of the child, wich meant he had to look at the woman.  
She had been a fighter, he could see it in her face and he had been told so too, by the woman that captured her.  
Apparently it had been quite a fight.

..........

As soon as he woke up he was greeted with the sight of the green eyes of the man who killed his wife and his child.

,,Good timing."greeted the killer him.

,,You're a monster."spit the awaking man at him while he tried to get up, but he realised with dread the he was cuffed to the table.

,,As if you can talk.....you always behave as if you are the bravest, the kindest, the best at everything."spit the killer at him his eyes filled with hatred.  
,,But the truth is you killed countless times.  
Even more often then me probably and I bet you killed children too....  
Isn't that funny?  
People always think I an the bad guy, but what would all your fans say if they knew that the great Skulldugery Pleasant was a murderer....."

,,Are you finished?"asked the man strapped to the table with his best bored face.

,,Very much let's begin with the fun part..."answered the man with a smile that reached his eyes, but it wasn't a mirve smile.  
It was the smile of an man who enjoyed the pain of others and was about to cause pain.

,,Stop talking Serpine we both know you are just stalling...."replied Skulldugery.

,,Of course...."and with that Serpine began.  
Skullduggery started screaming.

...........

He was consumed by pain.  
Everything hurt.  
His body, which Serpine constantly abused in all kind of ways.  
And the fun wasn't limited to Serpine....not it was fun for the whole family.......

,,This is how we meet again?"asked the man with the yellow eyes ,,I am a littel disappointed I have to admit..."

,,Cut the snalltalk Vangeous."snapped Skulldugery at him, but he had lost his bite long ago and it was a weak remark.

,,A Shane what has become of you."replied the Baron.  
He still tortured Skulldugery trough.

But worst off all were the times when he wasn't being tortured.  
That was when the memories came back....  
That was when he rembered his wife making a funny remark, that was when he rembered his daughters laugh....  
It was when he rembered them dying.  
He rarely had time to sleep but when he did...he saw them evry time.  
Alive.  
Dying.  
Dead.  
He wondered what his friends did.  
He had thought if them as family.  
He wondered of they even had tried to rescue him.  
Probably not.

Three days later Serpine came back with a smile on his face that was almost sad.  
,,As much as I enjoyed the wonderful sounds your voice makes I fear it is time to kill you."delivered Seroine the news almost sadly.  
But then a smile brightened his face ,,It is going to be fantastic.  
Not for you if cousre you will die in pain....  
But for the rest off us?  
It's going to be quite a party...."

Finally.  
My end.  
I wonder....  
Will there even be an afterlife.?  
Will I see them?  
What if there is nothingh?  
What will happen?  
Will I stopp existing?  
Or will they be there?  
Is there any God?

,,Goodbye."said Serpine and raised his hand slowly, for the dramatic effect.  
Skullduggery almost would have laughed about how silly this was....but there was nothingh to laugh about.  
He was going to die.

I am still not ready.  
That was when the pain came.  
And then.  
There was nothingh.

Everything went black.  
Hours later he woke up.  
Somehow he made his way back to the army.  
Fueled by the anger that burned inside him.

He's going to pay.  
I will make him suffer....  
Like he made me suffer.  
I will kill him.  
I will kill everyone in my way.  
How could he..?  
He will pay...  
Over and over...  
He will pay...  
And if I have to hint him fir the rest of my life...  
He will pay.....

His friends starred at him.  
They were shocked.  
Naturally, they never had seen a living skeleton.  
They tried to reason with him.

,,We can't just hunt Serpine...there is a war going on we have to be strategic and do this the right way..."

,,Revenge will destroy you."

,,Of course we will help you...but you shouldn't do anything stupid..."

Ghastly tried to be understanding, but how could anyone understand him?  
He was dead.  
He was alive.  
He was a man.  
He was a thingh.  
He was nothingh.

,,Anger never leads to anything good."reminded him the soft voice of Hopeless.

Slowly Skulldugery looked at the man with the soft dark eyes matching his dark hair and skin.

,,Peace talk from you?"asked Skulldugery amused ,,That is pretty hypocritical."

,,This is no leave talk....this is a don't let the anger consume you talk.  
We both saw people being destroyed by their worst enemy....themselves.  
Don't let it happen to you my friend."asked Hopeless him kindly.

,,You don't know anything."replied Skullduggery coldly.  
Then he left.

He didn't knew exactly when it hiw he acquired the amor.  
He only knew that it would help him get closer to Serpine.  
It would get him closer to kill the man he hated and that was all that counted.

Nothingh else counted.  
Evry step he took brought him closer.  
That was all that counted.

One day when he was following Serpibe all over the country, chasing his nemesis he encountered the war.  
Once it had been something important to him.  
Now it seemed like the memory of an memory to him.  
He rembered that there had been a reason for him to fight in a war.  
He just couldn't remember anymore.  
It all seemed so....nothingh.  
It all seemed so....shallow, so small.  
Niw that he wasn't fighting in the war anymore he couldn't understand how he ever got the stupid idea to do it.  
Why?  
Why?  
Did he try thought it mattered?  
Who cares who wins?  
Only humans....  
Only this littel world.  
One from many.  
One from infinity.  
Nothingh matters.  
Nothingh.  
Nothingh apart from killing the murder.

It was funny he thought.  
His former ally saw him and immediately thought he was there enemy.  
They attacked him if course after they had warned him, but Skulldugery hadn't shown any sign of stopping.  
They attacked.  
He killed them.  
Evry single one.  
For the first time in....he didn't knew how long he felt sonethingh.  
He didn't knew what it was, but it was there.  
And that was all that mattered.

Only a few weeks later he met HER.  
For the first time since he put the armor on he felt understood.  
She was like him.

Together they killed everyone they encountered and he drank in every singel death.  
That was when he changed sides.  
To get closer to his nemesis, he told himself.  
It was a lie of course, at this point it was all about the killing and killing he did.  
He didn't knew how many he only knew how he felt.  
Powerful.  
Strong.  
It was a rush, it was like beeing high he imagined.  
It was addicting.  
With every death he wanted more....

Sometimes he imagined killing everyone...every single living thingh on this planet.....

Day by day went by and he killed and killed.  
Again and again.  
It started to numb him.  
In a good way.  
It took the Iain away.  
It put him at ease.

One day the killed and he killed and then instead of the the people fleeing from him there was one of them walking towards him.  
If he could he would have smiled.

She was a trained fighter and she was good, probably the best and even with her broken nose she was beautiful.  
Her attack was brilliant and her sense if timing perfect her plan was simple and good.  
It took only a second for Lord Vile to kill her.

He watched her lifeless body sink to the ground while he drank her death in.  
Just another death.

For a second when he saw her face thee was a weird feeling in his mind.  
He knew her.  
Or more exactly she rembered him of someone...  
If he had been himself....or rather his former self he would have tried to figure it out.  
But he wasn't, he just let it slip.

Months later he encountered a truly familiar face.  
Not that he cared.  
It was all the same .  
He raised his hand and he commanded the shadows wich instantly obeyed and stabbed the man into the stomach.  
A slow and cruel death.  
He didn't care.

Another battlefield.  
Niw after ge and his girlfriend had been here it was full of corpses and of the dying....  
He could hear their pathetic pleading, some of them begged for the mercy to live some for the mercy to die.  
He didn't care either way much.

,,Skull..."

This time he stood completly still.  
Frozen.  
It was like a jump back into the past.  
No this couldn't be....

,,Skull....come on."saud the voice again.

With dread he turned around.

There was.  
Lying on the ground and there was a puddle of blood around him, slowly getting bigger, drop by drop.

,,Don't look so shocked."said the man with a weak grin and his bright dark eyes smiled at Skulldugery.  
They were still smiling.

If he could he would have cried.  
There he was.  
One of his loved ones, dying again....  
Abd he was smiling!

,,You won't die."

It was astonishing to hear himself speak.  
Lord Vile never did that only Skulldugery had ever been a speaker.

,,Don't lie to me..."replied the man and slowly breathed out.

,,I won't let it happen."snapped Skulldugery at him and Sanguin next to him to his knees and laid his hands in the mans stomach wound.

It made him want to throw up to realise that he had caused that wound.

,,I killed you."realised Skullduggery and looked with sadness at the man...at the soon to be truly dead man.

,,You did Skull, but that doesn't matter..."began the man.

,,It dies, I killed you, I am a monster."stated Skullduggery as a matter of fact.

,,Maybe you are...but that can be all in the past, listen Skull...it doesn't matter....not....  
Not if you change."

,,I can't."told Skullduggery him.  
Ashamed.

,,You can...please Skull do ne the favor...try....  
I don't ask more....  
Try."asked the man with the kind eyes.

,,I will try I will save you, I promise."replied Skulldugery eagerly and determined.

,,It's too late."

,,It isn't, I will save you I will..."began Skulldugery.

,,Look at me...I am already dead."said Hopeless sadly and then he looked sadly at Skulldugery.  
,,I am dying."he whispered as if the realisation just hit him.

It was a stomach wound.  
A painful and cri way to die, observed Skulldugery.  
It would take hours.

,,I am sorry."told Skullduggery him.

,,I know."replied Hopeless and slowly reached out with jus hand.

Slowly cautiously Skullduggery took the outstretched hand into his.

,,I am scared."told Hooells him and he could hear the fear.  
,,Do you know if there is anything after death...?"

,,I am so sorry...."

,,I can't die, I can't Skull....I just can't..."began Hopeless.

,,I now."said Skulldugery simply and squeezed his hand.

,,I don't know...I just...please...don't you know anything?"asked Hopeless hus voice pleading.

If Skulldugery hadbelieved in any god he gladly would have offered Hooeless the comforting of that.  
But he didn't so he couldn't.  
Not that it mattered it probably would have been a lie anyway.

,,I am so sorry."repeated Skulldugery pver and over, but that gave Hopeless no comfort.  
No it even made Hopeless comfort HIM.

,,Don't worry Skull."said Hopeless weakly jus eyes full of tears.

,,I am a monster hiw can I not worry?"

,,I forgive you..."

,,Hopeless."interrupted Skulldugery him softly.

,,Don't...just don't.  
I forgive you...just....just make it wirth okay?  
Just....just give it back to the world....forgive yourself."urged Hooekess him and then his vice got even softer.  
,,Forgive Serpine."

,,No."replied Skulldugery sharpyl.

,,Skull...."began Hopeless.

,,No, this is between me and him."snapped Skulldugery back.

,,If you ever really want to be good you will have to forgive him."warned Hopeless him.

Instead of answering Skullduggery just squeezed his hand.

After that short talk Hopeless began to lose himself.....he began to become weaker and weaker.  
Slowly pierce by piece Skulldugery watcged the man fade away before his eyes.

Skullduggery watched the man he loved like a brother die.


End file.
